Una Lágrima en la Oscuridad
by Khaly
Summary: Misma autora de AMANECER... Dicen que la soledad es nuestro maestro, ¿pero qué nos enseña? ¿el dolor o la libertad de ser quién eres? (CAP 6..UP)
1. Default Chapter

****

**UNA LÁGRIMA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Es extraño como comenzó todo. Aquel trágico final trajo un nuevo amanecer al planeta Tierra, y con ella, una nueva esperanza. Esperanza de vivir, de soñar con un futuro, esperanza de paz. Pero Serena jamás pudo olvidar como fue su vida anterior. Una vida compartida con otras ocho jóvenes guerreras que iluminaban sus días y con su príncipe, su amado Darien. A menudo cuando veía las estrellas, Serena pensaba en sus amigas, en como habían muerto por una causa en la cual creían, en una promesa no cumplida y su corazón volvía a llenarse de tristeza.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

flashback

Serena volvió la vista hacia el desolado terreno. La batalla había concluido, el caos había sido vencido. Pero las consecuencias de aquel odio habían sido fatales. Sus amigas habían fallecido por protegerla, por intentar brindarle un futuro a los habitantes de la Tierra, seres ignorantes de lo que había sucedido. Humanos que jamás sabrían lo que ocho guerreras habían hecho por todos ellos demostrando su gran amor por el mundo y sus habitantes.

Serena caminó entre los escombros tratando de descubrir algún sobreviviente pero ella era la única que quedaba. Cayó de rodillas llorando por sus amigas, por Darien y por aquellas tres Sailors que solo habían comprendido todo al final.

- Seiya - susurró.

Luego de meditar durante un rato volvió a su casa caminando tristemente.

- perdóname Rini – pensó – por mi debilidad ahora tu nunca podrás nacer.

fin del flashback

* * *

- Serenaaaaaaaaa, se te hace tardeeeeee - gritaba Maya mientras preparaba apresurada el desayuno para las dos.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde aquella batalla, desde aquel día en el cual su vida había cambiado por completo.

Nunca supo como logró llegar a su casa. Los únicos recuerdos de aquellos momentos fueron las imágenes que habían aparecido dentro de su mente. Imágenes de Darien, de las chicas, de cada uno de sus queridos recuerdos con todos sus amigos. Desde el primer día cuando le había arrojado un examen suyo en la cabeza a Darien, como conoció a cada una de sus amigas, las batallas, los momentos compartidos..

Durante meses estuvo sumida en sus recuerdos. En poco tiempo había dejado de ser la Serena alegre que todos conocían. Ya no asistía a clases, ya no hablaba con nadie. Pasaba todo el día encerrada en su cuarto mirando por la ventana y llorando. Toda su familia estaba muy preocupada por ella ya que no sabían que le había sucedido. Fue en esos días de crisis cuando por consejo de un psicólogo sus padres la obligaron a levantarse e ir a la universidad a anotarse en alguna carrera. Ellos sabían que la única manera de que Serena saliera de su enorme depresión era instándola a hacer algo para poder empezar a olvidar. La joven jamás les había contado que había sucedido ese día. Apenas abría la boca para hablar volvía a cerrarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Luna estaba desesperada. No podía ver a su amiga caer en semejante estado pero no sabía que hacer. Junto con Artemis había intentado de todas las maneras posibles de animarla un poco. Luna valoraba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Artemis ya que sabía de su enorme sufrimiento. Mina era su ama y su mejor amiga y sabía que, a pesar de disimularlo, Artemis seguía muy mal.

* * *

Lunes. Primer día de la semana. Para Serena era como cualquier otro día. Ya nada tenía sentido. Ni siquiera los días de la semana. El mundo se había vuelto un lugar gris y sin alegría.

Indiferente a todos los jóvenes que pasaban a su lado, caminó mecánicamente hasta la secretaría para inscribirse. Como no tenía interés en nada escogió una carrera al azar: música. No le importaba. Nada le importaba. De todas formas daba lo mismo en que se anotara ya que no tenía intenciones de estudiar. Solo lo hacía por complacer a sus padres.

Luego de cumplir con todos los requisitos salió al parque. Todavía no quería volver a su casa y responder las millones de preguntas que su madre le hacía todos los días sobre su estado de ánimo.

Comenzó a caminar. No era un día muy frío. De pronto deseó que lloviera. Necesitaba caminar bajo la lluvia. Pero no, había sol. Porque diablos tenía que salir el sol justo hoy?. Sonrió con tristeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se estaba planteando:

"soy realmente patética" - se dijo a si misma.

Y sacudiendo la cabeza siguió caminando.

- CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritó una chica en patines viendo que se dirigía directo hacia una joven. – tienes que hacerte a un lado que no se como frenaaaaaaaaaa.. ayyyy!!!!

Demasiado tarde. Habían chocado y volado para aterrizar duramente en el pasto.

- óyeme que te pasa?? – preguntó Serena enfadada mientras se agarraba la rodilla lastimada.

- Perdóname - se disculpó la otra uniendo las manos y bajando la cabeza – es la primera vez que pruebo estas cosas y creo que no soy muy buena. Me he salido de control.

- De acuerdo.. disculpada.. – contestó Serena de mala gana mientras se levantaba.

Un silencio incómodo flotó entre las dos.

- soy Maya - dijo de pronto la desconocida mientras se quitaba los patines.

- Serena Tsukino. – respondió secamente mientras comenzaba a irse. "realmente me he vuelto odiosa" –pensó para si misma – "pero no puedo evitarlo. No se que es lo que me sucede".

- Espera Serena... – gritó Maya mientras corría para alcanzarla con los patines al hombro – puedo decirte Serena? No me gusta eso de dirigirme hacia otros con los apellidos.

- Como quieras.. – le respondió de mal humor.

- Mira .. te voy a ser sincera.. no se porque eres tan antipática. Eso no te cuadra. Me figuro que no creo que siempre eres así. Y por alguna extraña razón me caes bien. No tengo amigas ya que soy nueva en la ciudad y no me gusta estar sola. Al parecer tu tampoco tienes muchos amigos – al oír esto Serena sintió una dolorosa punzada – no quieres ir a tomar algo? O comer unos pasteles? Realmente tengo mucha hambre.

La palabra "pasteles" surtió el efecto deseado. A pesar de toda su melancolía, Serena seguía amando los pasteles.

- de acuerdo - respondió mientras sonreía. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que sonreía en meses.

Ambas se dirigieron a una confitería cercana. Maya resultó ser tan golosa como su recién conocida amiga y ambas dieron cuenta de varios pasteles antes de ponerse a conversar.

- sabes? – empezó Maya – no eres tan antipática como aparentas. Porque no intentas sonreír un poco mas? La vida no es tan fea como para que vayas por el mundo poniendo esa cara tan trágica.

Serena no contesto. Imágenes de sus amigos volvieron a su mente. Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka...... Darien.. como sonreír sabiendo que ella se había salvado porque los demás habían dado su propia vida para ello?

- que te sucede? - preguntó Maya suavemente al ver la extraña expresión de su amiga.

- Yo.. yo .. en una época yo no era así. Amaba este mundo y todo lo que hay en él y cada mañana me despertaba alegre pensando que era un nuevo día. Pero por mi debilidad mis amigas... mi novio.. todos murieron para salvarme.. y desde aquel día jamas volví a sonreír.

Maya no entendía mucho de la historia que le contaba la rubia. Que podría haberles sucedido a aquellas personas para morir todas y con ello salvar la vida de su amiga??? Pero no hizo preguntas.

- y tu crees que tus amigas se sentirían muy felices si te vieran en este estado ahora?

Serena se sobresaltó. No.. en realidad se sentirían muy tristes.

- la mejor forma de honrar su memoria es vivir con alegría. Si ellas te dieron la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, sin duda no querrían que la desperdiciaras llorando por los rincones el resto de tus días.

Dicho esto se levantó. Presentía que Serena necesitaba pensar en lo que le había dicho.

- piénsalo. Nos vemos!

Serena no se movió. Sabía que Maya tenía razón. Pero era muy difícil sonreír sin sus amigas a su lado, sabiendo que jamás volvería a verlas.

Volvió a su casa muy tarde y subió a su habitación. no quiso comer. Sus padres se miraban preocupados. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea que Serena saliera sola y se enfrentara a un montón de desconocidos. Tal vez todavía no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para abrirse camino en aquella nueva etapa de su vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

Holaaaaaa..aca va el segundo cap.. de la primera parte de la Trilogía.. espero les guste.. abajo respondo rr!

* * *

**UNA LÁGRIMA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 2: **

Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Maya. No la había vuelto a ver ya que no empezaba sus clases hasta ese día. Confiaba en encontrarla ya que se sentía perdida entre tanta gente. Parecía que todos se conocían y eran amigos menos ella.

- SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - escuchó de golpe. Se dio vuelta y vio a Maya que patinaba hacia ella. – CUIDADOOOOOOOOOO -gritó. Pero una vez mas, fue demasiado tarde. Ambas chocaron y cayeron al piso.

- Es que nunca vas a aprender? – preguntó Serena molesta mientras se frotaba el chichón que tenía en la cabeza. – si sigues así habrá que nombrarte peligro para la humanidad.

- Perdóname, si? - respondió Maya sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que algún día iba a terminar matando a su amiga -es que quiero dominarlos.

Serena se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Pero Maya resbaló y ambas volvieron al piso. Varios chicos que pasaban a su lado rieron sin disimulo.

- vaya par resultamos ser. Por lo menos desapercibidas no vamos a pasar -dijo irónicamente Serena.

Finalmente después de varios intentos Maya consiguió mantenerse en pie lo suficiente como para llegar a un banco y sacarse los patines y sujetarse los largos cabellos oscuros que se le habían soltado tras la caída.

Luego ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Maya, para sorpresa de Serena, iba a estudiar psicología. Sonrió mientras pensaba los sutiles métodos que podría llegar a utilizar su amiga para lograr que los pacientes hablaran. Aunque después de la charla del otro día había conocido el lado serio de su amiga y sabía que llegaría a ser una excelente profesional.

Al llegar a un pasillo que dividía las áreas ambas se separaron deseándose buena suerte. Serena avanzó despacio buscando el número de su clase.

- 201....202...203.......205! aquí está – se dijo contenta mientras entraba. Realmente se había operado un cambio en ella.

Había meditado mucho durante la semana libre y comprendió que las palabras de Maya tenían mucha verdad en ellas. Ella debía estar alegre. Sus amigas le habían hecho un regalo y debía aprovecharlo al máximo. Viviría no solo para Serena Tsukino. Viviría también en nombre de sus amigas y de Darien. Así podría honrar su memoria. Lentamente a lo largo de la semana fue volviendo a ser lo que era. Pero en sus ojos se ocultaba una inmensa tristeza que quizás jamás lograría superar.

Al entrar al salón el profesor quedó callado y todos los alumnos la miraron.

"que horror" – pensó – "mi primer día y ya estoy llegando tarde. Todos me están mirando. Recordarán para toda la vida que yo, Serena Tsukino llegué tarde a clase el primer día e interrumpí al profesor. No podré mirar a nadie a la cara, estaré sola, rayos! que debo hacer......"

- nejem.. señorita..? - el profesor interrumpió la catarata de pensamientos acelerados de Serena.

- Si profesor? - respondió sin saber muy bien que debía hacer.

- Podría hacerme el favor de sentarse y no interrumpir mas mi clase – preguntó el anciano con una voz peligrosamente suave.

Serena miró hacia donde estaban los alumnos desesperadamente buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Finalmente vio un asiento a un costado y corrió a sentarse llevándose puesta una mochila de por medio y logrando que todos sus compañeros rieran.

Cuando se sentó soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ahora si que podría pasar desapercibida.

Un chico morocho se inclinó y le dijo:

- hola. Soy Alex.

- Serena Tsukino.

- Linda forma de entrar... siempre llegas tarde? - preguntó.

............... – Serena no respondió nada. Le molestaba el comentario de su compañero.

- De acuerdo.. no me contestes.. no hace falta.. – dijo Alex de buen humor – perdona si te lo dije así, no fue con mala intención. A veces no me doy cuenta de la forma en la que digo las cosas..

Serena lo miró un poco mas calmada. Ciertamente no parecía un mal chico. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Era de contextura media, tendría la altura de Darien, morocho ojos verdes... realmente se parecía mucho a Darien..

- encuentras algún defecto tras tan concienzudo análisis, doctora Tsukino?

Serena se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándolo y analizándolo todo este tiempo mientras el otro esperaba pacientemente con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- perdona - se disculpó ella – es que te pareces tanto a una persona... que me sorprendí.

- Si? A quien?

- No importa.. cambiemos de tema.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que el profesor se había acercado silenciosamente por detrás y los estaba mirando severamente.

- Señorita Tsukino, señor, podrían hacerme un enorme favor? – preguntó con calma el profesor.

- si - respondieron ambos a dúo mientras temblaban. Sabían que aquella tranquilidad era solo la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Salgan de mi clase durante el resto de la hora. Cuando esta se termine vuelvan a entrar que tengo algo para que hagan.

- Pero no es j... – Alex saltó y le tapó la boca a su compañera antes de que protestara y los metiera en un lío aún mayor. Arrastrándola ambos salieron al pasillo y se sentaron al lado de la puerta desanimados.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- vaya primer día – se quejó Serena. – creo que no va a ser muy distinto que la secundaria.

Pero a los pocos minutos habían vuelto a charlar animadamente olvidándose de cual era su situación. Al finalizar la hora todos salieron mirando de reojo a los dos culpables y estos entraron acercándose al profesor.

Dos minutos mas tarde salían con una enorme lista de libros que tenían que consultar para hacer un trabajo práctico en conjunto "ya que se llevaban tan bien".

- Serenaaaa -llamó Maya mientras se acercaba corriendo – como te ha ido en tu primer día?

- Horrible.. ya tengo un trabajo de 50 páginas para entregar el lunes que viene por charlar en clase.

- Y tu eres... – preguntó Maya percatándose de Alex que se encontraba a su lado.

- Alex. mucho gusto.

- También te castigaron, no es cierto??

* * *

Pasaron los días y cada vez se iba adaptando mejor a su nueva vida de universitaria. Tenía una excelente relación con Alex y Maya se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Poco a poco iba superando su depresión. Sus conocidos se sorprendían de la rapidez de su recuperación.

Durante toda la semana se había reunido con Alex para hacer aquella aburrida monografía sobre "el mundo de las trompetas", una obvia venganza del profesor por haber hablado en SU clase. Alex resultó tan pésimo alumno como ella. "en estos momentos necesitaría a Amy a mi lado" – pensó. Y recordó a su dulce amiga con algo de tristeza. Pero en seguida sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado para ahuyentar los malos recuerdos. "solo debo acordarme las cosas dulces" – se dijo. Y volvió a lo suyo.

El lunes siguiente, por la mañana bien temprano, Luna saltó a la cabeza de Serena ya que el maldito despertador, el cual estaba en un armario muy alto para que se despertara "si o si", la estaba volviendo loca. Serena no se había dado por aludida con el estridente ruido del aparato.

Finalmente Luna puso su pata en la nariz de Serena unos minutos hasta que esta salto de la cama buscando aire y cayó al piso.

- auuuu .. Luna!.. por que hiciste eso?

- Ibas a volver a quedarte dormida Serena, y hoy no puedes llegar tarde.

- Pero... tengo sueñooo U.u

- Ya! - gritó Luna saltando sobre su dueña una vez mas – levántate en este mismo instante y apaga aquel aparato infernal que me esta volviendo loca.

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de pasos y la puerta se abrió violentamente. Un muy dormido y malhumorado Sammy apareció. Sin decir una sola palabra avanzó hacia el armario, puso el despertador en el piso, agarró una bota de Serena que estaba por allí tirada, le dirigió a su hermana una mirada molesta y .. le dio un zapatazo al despertador haciéndolo trizas. Luego soltó la bota, y salió de la habitación para correr a dormir de nuevo.

Serena y Luna habían presenciado la escena completamente mudas por la sorpresa.

- vaya.. – dijo la joven – Sammy si que es sutil.

* * *

Una hora mas tarde se hallaba corriendo por las calles de Tokyo en dirección a la universidad. Estaba algo atrasada. Sin duda Alex la mataría. Sin mirar hacia delante ya que estaba muy concentrada repasado para su examen mientras corría apresuró aún mas el paso. Al doblar por una esquina chocó violentamente con un chico. Ambos cayeron al piso y se dieron un buen golpe.

- oyeee.. fíjate por donde vas – Serena escuchó como el chico se quejaba mientras intentaba levantarse.

Medio atontada por el golpe que se había dado, se limitó a mirarlo confundida. De pronto recordó: el trabajo!! Alex!!! Y reaccionando comenzó a juntar todos sus papeles. Se puso de pie apresuradamente y se alejó mientras gritaba:

- lo siento!!! Llego tardeeeeeeeee

- espera....

- adiós!

Alex esperaba en la puerta de la universidad impacientemente. Serena tenía una gran capacidad para llegar tarde y esta vez había hecho una gran demostración.

De pronto la vio llegar, con una mochila al hombro, miles de papeles en sus manos y los cabellos al viento.

- perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname – repetía Serena mientras entraban apresuradamente.

- Después me explicarás, ahora apurémonos que debemos entregar esto en 5 minutos o tendremos que hacerlo nuevamente y no quiero volver a oír nombrar la palabra trompeta a nadie.

- De acuerdo.

Unos 10 minutos mas tarde se sentaban aliviados. Habían llegado justo a tiempo. El profesor estaba aparentemente de buen humor y les había aceptado el trabajo sin decir una sola palabra. Alex se acomodó en el banco para dormir ya que se había quedado hasta tarde terminando el trabajo y tenía mucho sueño. Serena se limitó a recostarse contra la pared y mirar a sus compañeros que iban entrando. Aunque ya conocía a algunos de vista, no había trabado amistad con nadie mas que con Alex. De pronto sintió una voz que decía:

- tu eres quien chocó conmigo esta mañana!

Serena se dio vuelta y vio a un chico de estatura media, pelo claro y ojos verdes que la miraba amistosamente.

- perdóname por no haberme quedado, pero debía entregar un trabajo a este tipo.

- Te entiendo, el viejo puede ponerse realmente desagradable cuando quiere. Tu eres la que llegó tarde el primer día, no es cierto??

Serena se dio cuenta que no iba a lograr que la gente se olvidara de aquello en mucho tiempo.

- si... no fue exactamente mi mejor día.

Alex se despertó al oír las voces.

- buenos días – le dijo el desconocido burlonamente – el dormir en clase se va a convertir en una costumbre para ti si sigues así.

Serena lo miró confundida. No era normal que alguien le hablara así a cualquiera.

- no me molestes que todavía es muy temprano, Seiya. – respondió Alex medio dormido.

- Se conocen? - preguntó Serena

- Si.. íbamos juntos a la secundaria – respondió Alex mientras se frotaba los ojos para espantar el sueño. Los presento: Seiya, Serena, Serena, Seiya.

* * *

La clase comenzaba en esos momentos y Seiya fue a sentarse. La hora pasó en silencio mientras el profesor hablaba de música con voz monótona. Serena sintió que se quedaba dormida. Pero un fuerte golpe en su escritorio la despertó de un salto.

- debo entender que mi clase le resulta aburrida, señorita Tsukino? – preguntó el profesor burlonamente.

- Mno..no.. señor..digo..profesor.. es que .. es que me quedé despierta estudiando y estoy muy cansada – mintió Serena – su clase es muy interesante.

- Y que estudió si se puede saberse? Por favor.. pase al frente y denos una lección con todo lo que ha aprendido durante esas largas horas de estudio.

El ánimo de Serena se fue a los pies. Miró a Alex desesperada pero este le devolvió la mirada interrogante.

"no.. – pensó Serena – "Alex sin duda inventa peor que yo".

Sin saber muy bien que decir pasó al frente. Un silencio donde ni los grillos cantaban se hizo presente en el salón. Serena miró los rostros de sus compañeros. Una chica de trenzas la miraba burlonamente.

- y bien señorita Tsukino? Estamos esperándola. Comience.

- Yo.. yo.. lo que estudie.. esteee... yo.. –tartamudeó Serena sin tener idea de lo que podía decir. Se había quedado en blanco y no sabía siquiera que inventar para salir de paso. Miró sus manos y vio la pulsera con la medialuna. "Ya se!" – pensó.

- Yoo.. en realidad.. yo .. estudié sobre antiguas leyendas.

- Bien.. siga..

- Se dice que hace mucho tiempo existió en la Luna un reino llamado el Milenio de Plata. Su reina, Serenity, tenía una hija la cual se enamoró del príncipe de la tierra, Endimion. Tal relación estaba prohibida ya que el Milenio de Plata no mantenía relaciones con el planeta ellos ocultaron a los ojos del mundo su relación. Un día, durante un baile, la reina Beryl de la Tierra, que amaba a Endimion, atacó la Luna dominada por el caos, la reina Metalia. El Milenio de Plata fue destruido y sus habitantes asesinados. Antes de morir, la reina Serenity utilizando las fuerzas que le quedaban, usó el cristal de Plata, la fuente de poder de aquel reino, para hacer que todos los habitantes renacieran mucho tiempo después y pudieran vivir en paz.

Al terminar se quedó callada. Todos la miraban en silencio pensando en la historia. Serena vio que Alex la miraba de forma extraña. Y pronto se dio cuenta que Seiya hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Confundida les devolvió la mirada.

El profesor se levantó de su asiento y exclamó mientras caminaba:

- interesante cuento, señorita Tsukino. Pero permítame recomendarle una cosa. Si eso fue lo que la desveló anoche, pierde su tiempo. En lugar de leer absurdas historias sobre reinos milenarios tendría que ponerse a estudiar mas duro. Sus notas no son lo suficientemente altas que deberían ser para aprobar este curso. Y no creo que leyendo absurdas fantasías a la mitad de la noche le ayude mucho.

La clase entera quedó en silencio. Serena no sabía como reaccionar y simplemente fue a sentarse. Sabía que si le decía algo al profesor en este momento, lo tendría de enemigo todo el año.

Sentía la mirada de Alex sobre ella pero no dijo nada. Solo lo miró interrogante y le hizo una seña para que callara o se meterían nuevamente en problemas.

Cuando la clase terminó, Serena se volvió hacia donde estaba Alex.

- que te sucede? – pregunt

- por que lo dices? - contestó él haciéndose el desentendido.

- Vamos Alex.. se que te pasa algo. Seiya tomó tu misma actitud y quiero saber que es l que está pasando.

Alex quedó callado unos minutos. Luego continuó:

- de donde sacaste esa historia?

- Que historia? – preguntó Serena confundida con los ojos que parecían dos signos de pregunta.

- Ya sabes.. la que contaste recién.. – dijo vacilante

- Ahhh.. esa historia?? Ehhh - Serena pensaba que inventar. Nunca había sido buena para mentir – me la contó ... una amiga.. que.. que la leyó de un libro.. porque preguntas?

- Porque me suena muy conocida.. creo .. que yo también la leí en alguna parte.

Serena lo miró unos segundos. Podría ser?? Naaaa.. se dijo – es imposible que alguien conozca nuestra historia.

- y por eso estabas tan raro??

- Ya te lo dije – contestó molesto – no estaba raro.. solo intentaba recordarla.

- Pero.. y Seiya?? – preguntó Serena dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico.

-Que pasa con él?

- También me miró de la misma forma.

- Tal vez también recordó esa historia. Es muy bonita.

Serena descartó la idea de que supiera su identidad como Sailor Moon. Era absolutamente imposible.

Se acercó a Seiya y le preguntó directamente:

- me miraste de una forma muy extraña cuando conté aquella leyenda.. que fue lo que te paso??

A Seiya la pregunta le cayó desprevenida.

- este..no..nada.. es que.. me sonaba conocida, como es tan bonita.

"Es exactamente lo que me dijo Alex". No puede inventar ambos la misma historia si no fuera cierta." . Se quitó la idea de la cabeza y salió corriendo de la clase para buscar a Maya.

* * *

me estoy yendo!! me matan.. los rr de este cap los respondo en el prox.. si??? se los debo 


	3. Capítulo 3

Aca les dejo el tercer cap.. como verán no me tardo nada en actualizar..jejej Abajo respondo rr.. aunque aca les dejo los que les debía del cap. anterior que por tiempo no pude contestar (aunque los tenía grabados...je)

**Kylieh**: jajaj gracias por el rr nenaaa.. me alegro que te guste... y si.. va a ser una trilogía.. de hecho está toda pensada aunque no escrita.. nn.. pero tengo fragmentos de todos lados..

**TaNiTaLoVe**: ja.. es que necesitaba que murieran todas para que aparecieran estos nuevos.. de todas maneras.. jamás dije q no volverán a aparecer.. ;)

**Silver Moonlight-81**: si...hace años que le doy vueltas a la idea.. de hecho este fic viene siendo pensado hace dos años, aunque durante un largo tiempo lo había olvidado.. en fin..me alegro mucho que te guste..gracias x el rr!

* * *

**UNA LÁGRIMA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

Esa noche, luego de lavarse el cabello, maquilló cuidadosamente y abrió su armario para ver que se iba a poner. La habían invitado a una fiesta en la casa de uno de los chicos de la facultad a quien no conocía.

"Es tiempo de conocer gente nueva"- pensó mientras repasaba las polleras que tenía.

Luna la miraba desde un rincón. Serena se había recuperado bastante bien de su pérdida. Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde aquella noche. Pero la gata aún oía los suspiros que su dueña lanzaba cuando simulaba estar dormida. A pesar de toda esa fachada alegre que mostraba, Luna sabía que Serena no era del todo feliz.

Serena finalmente se decidió por un sencillo conjunto: jeans azules, una remera sin mangas negra y sandalias.

Maya, Seiya y Alex tocaron el timbre. Seiya estaba en auto y había prometido buscarlos a todos. Durante el camino Serena solo miró por la ventana sin decir una sola palabra. Al pasar frente al lago pensó en Reenie. Y pensar en Reenie le hizo pensar en Darien.

"Darien" – suspiro.

Has dicho algo Serena? – preguntó Alex desde atrás. Durante todo el camino había discutido con Maya por pequeñeces, pero justo cuando ambos se callaron, Alex había escuchado su suspiro.

- No.. no dije nada. Creo que estas oyendo voces, niño.

Alex quiso insistir pero Maya le dirigió una mirada penetrante y movió la cabeza hacia los lados. El chico se tragó sus palabras.

Al llegar al departamento lo primero que escucharon fue un gran estruendo. Miraron para arriba y vieron un balcón lleno de muchachos y chicas que gritaban y reían. La música se escuchaba a todo lo que daba.

- que raro que nadie se halla quejado hasta ahora – se dijo Serena.

En cuanto entró se sintió algo extraña. Ella no era de ir a este tipo de cosas. Su vida había cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses. Había tenido que adaptarse a muchas cosas nuevas.

En seguida Alex y Seiya desaparecieron entre la gente y Maya fue a saludar a una amiga. Serena no supo que hacer cuando se encontró sola y se perdió entre la multitud tratando de pasar desapercibida. De pronto la agarraron del brazo. Volteó a ver quien era. No lo conocía. Era tan solo un chico que estaba muy ebrio.

- que tal shiii tu y io bailamossssssshh preshiosaa?

- Oye.. suéltame! – le dijo Serena mientras intentaba zafar su brazo. Pero el chico tenía mucha fuerza y no lo hizo.

- Que te passssa, muññecaa?? Es que nnno quieresh.. estar alguienn tan guapo cmo iooo.???

- Si no me sueltas comenzaré a gritar – amenazó ella. Pero el chico parecía no comprender y cada vez se acercaba mas a ella.

De pronto un brazo moreno la libró del idiota. el dueño de ese brazo se puso delante de ella y le dijo al ebrio:

oye.. no te metas con mujeres imbécil.

- O sshii no quee? - respondió medio mareado el otro

- O te las veras conmigo.

A pesar de su borrachera, pudo ver que el desconocido tenía grandes brazos y parecía dispuesto a pelear para defender a la rubia. Desistió.

- quédatela... de todasshhh... manerash no essssta tan buenaa... – y dicho esto como venganza desapareció.

El desconocido se dio vuelta para mirarla. Era muy alto, morocho y corpulento. Parecía tener una gran fuerza. No era tan guapo como Alex pero no estaba nada mal.

- te encuentras bien? – le preguntó.

- S..si.. – respondió Serena – gracias por ayudarme. No sabía que hacer con ese idiota.

- No te preocupes. Desde ahora yo seré tu guardaespaldas – le contestó sonriendo - soy Jason.

- Serena Tsukino

- Encantado de conocerte Serena.

- Igualmente – respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En ese momento apareció Alex.

- oyeee.. donde te habías metido?? Maya te está buscando como una loca – le soltó sin percatarse de Jason.

Serena se lo señaló y dijo:

- un imbécil no me dejaba en paz y él me ayudo.

Alex se volteó a mirarlo.

- Jason!! Amigo! No me había dado cuenta de que estabas detrás de mi. Y es muy raro que no me hayas agarrado el cuello.

- Esta vez lo dejaré pasar enano – le dijo el otro burlón.

Serena miraba a Alex, luego a Jason, luego a Alex, luego a Jason.

- se conocen??

- Si.. yo estuve en el equipo de lucha un tiempo y el era compañero mío.

- Tu en el equipo de lucha?? – preguntó Serena sorprendida. No era que Alex era un debilucho pero ella creía que solo hombres corpulentos podrían ser luchadores.

........ – Alex no respondió. Jason reía divertido.

Seiya se acercó con Maya y dos desconocidos.

- los estuve buscando – dijo él mientras Maya corría a gritarle a Serena: DONDE RAYOS TE HABÍAS METIDO!!?

- Serena – continuó Seiya – quiero presentarte a dos amigos míos: Ryo y Milenne.

- Encantada de conocerlos – repuso ella mientras los miraba.

Milenne tenía el pelo castaño y ojos azul oscuro. Era muy bonita pero la expresión de mal humor de su cara la afeaba un poco. Parecía.. antipática. Ryo era alto, rubio y tenía una ancha sonrisa. Le sonrió galantemente a Serena y le dijo:

- eres mas hermosa de lo que Seiya nos había dicho.

Todos lo miraron sonrientes. Serena no sabía que decir. Seiya continuó:

- permíteme advertirte que tengas cuidado con Ryo. Es un seductor nato aunque nunca obtiene buenos resultados. En realidad... siempre terminan abofeteándolo.. – terminó riendo.

Ryo lo miró molesto.

- eso no es verdad!! ... he tenido mis éxitos – respondió tratando de aparentar algo de dignidad.

............. – Alex y Seiya lo miraron incrédulamente.

Milenne por otra parte, no decía nada. Se limitaba a mirar a Serena atentamente. Esta se sentía bastante incómoda y procuró escapar.

- Maya, acompáñame, quieres? – le dijo a voz de grito

- Pero a donde? – preguntó la otra sorprendida. Se estaba divirtiendo con las historias de Alex y los chicos y Milenne le tenía sin cuidado.

- Tan solo ven.

Y agarrándola del brazo ambas se fueron a la otra punta del salón.

- perdona que te halla sacado así, pero esa chica me ponía demasiado nerviosa. Me mira como si hubiera matado a su pececito de colores, que le pasará?

- Seguramente es tu imaginación... por que tendría una desconocida algún motivo para odiarte. – le preguntó Maya restándole importancia al asunto. – volvamos con los demás.

Serena y Maya volvieron a donde estaban los chicos. Ryo y Seiya discutían sobre la cantidad de chicas que el primero decía que había conseguido esa noche. Alex aportaba de vez en cuando algún comentario para que los dos siguieran discutiendo. Jason miraba todo divertido mientras contenía a Ryo que quería saltar sobre el otro. Milenne por su parte seguía mirándolos muy seria. Parecía no saber que estaba en una fiesta.

En cuanto llegaron, Alex se volvió alegre hasta Serena.

- quieres bailar?

- Claro! – respondió ella alegremente. Vio que Milenne la miraba con aún con mayor odio, si eso era posible.

Ambos fueron hasta el medio de la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente. Se complementaban muy bien como pareja de baile, parecía que lo hubiesen hecho juntos toda su vida.

Serena no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bailando. Alex inventaba toda suerte de bailes, desde complicados que terminaban en el suelo, hasta ridículos que la hacían llorar de risa. Cuando volvieron, Serena sintió sed y fue a buscar algo para beber. Luego se dirigió al balcón y miró el paisaje. Desde allí podía verse el lago. La luna estaba enorme.

"como habrá sido mi vida all" – se preguntó mientras la miraba. Le hubiera gustado conocer mas acerca de su vida pasada y de su relación con Endimion, de la cual sabía poco y nada.

"quizás Luna pueda contarme algo mas cuando regrese" - se dijo.

Al recordar a Darien y a sus amigas, volvió a entristecerse. En estos momentos necesitaba pelearse con Rei, perseguir chicos guapos con Mina, hablar con Amy o probar los deliciosos platillos de Lita. Extrañaba a la pequeña Hotaru, las poses maduras de Michiru, las apariciones que daban miedo de Setsuna.. y a Haruka.. siempre había tenido una extraña relación con ella. Su mente pasó por los distintos recuerdos que tenía de cada una de ellas y finalmente pensó en Darien y en Reenie.

"realmente he llegado a querer a esa latosa" – pensó divertida. Reenie le había ocasionado mas de un problema pero en el fondo ambas se querían mas de lo que estaban dispuestas a admitir.

"y ahora nunca nacerá... por culpa de mi debilidad" – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos. No podía hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a ver a ninguna de ellas. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, para Serena eran tan solo días. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percató cuando Alex llegó y se puso a su lado. Al verla llorar le secó las lágrimas y le preguntó:

- que tienes Serena?

- Solamente pensaba en Darien, en mis amigas... "en Reenie" – pensó. Pero no podía decirle que extrañaba a su hija del futuro o la encerrarían de por vida en un manicomio.

-En...en nada...no tiene importancia.

- Nunca nos dijiste que sucedió ese día... si no te desahogas jamás podrás superarlo – le respondió él.

Serena lo miró. Como decirle que Galaxia los había asesinado?? No podía contar la historia sin revelar sus identidades.

En ese momento se oyó una gran explosión dentro de la casa y ambos corrieron a ver que había sucedido. Una de las paredes había caído en pedazos (la que daba afuera) y desde el agujero un hombre los miraba..... flotando en el aire.. varios chicos habían caído inconscientes por la lluvia de cascotes que había ocasionado la ruptura de la pared. Algunos, la gran mayoría, huían por las escaleras y unos pocos habían quedado paralizados. Maya se encontraba entre estos últimos.

Serena vio a Alex a su lado. Debía buscar un lugar solitario para transformarse. Cuando se aseguró que el chico estaba demasiado concentrado en ayudar a Maya, al igual que Ryo y Seiya se dirigió al balcón. Jason no se veía por ningún lado.

* * *

Serena, ya como Sailor Moon, corrió nuevamente a donde se encontraban, tanto el hombre como sus amigos. El desconocido miraba las caras de todos buscando a su víctima. Allí estaba! Y apuntando su dedo a la multitud, gritaba amenazas si no le daban lo que estaba buscando, cosa que nadie sabía porque no les había dicho exactamente QUE andaba buscando. 

- Alto ahí! – gritó como era su costumbre, pero la cantidad de gente que chillaba era tal que no podía hacerse oír. Mascullando maldiciones miró a su alrededor.

- Lo tengo! – y corrió hasta la mesa donde estaba el equipo de música. Lo apagó, conectó el micrófono que se hallaba a su lado, se subió a la mesa y volvió a intentarlo.

Esta vez logró el efecto deseado. La sala quedó en silencio y las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

- como te atreves a interrumpir nuestra fiesta? Acaso no sabes que es la única diversión que tenemos después de largas horas estudiando o aburriéndonos en clase???? Yo te castigaré..en el nombre de la luna.

Aquel extraño no se inmutó. Sonrió irónicamente y apuntando hacia Serena lanzó una gran bola de energía que la chica pudo esquivar por los pelos.

- Ehhhhhhhh! Quien te crees que eres?? – le gritó furiosa mientras lo amenazaba con el puño. Pero en ese instante tuvo que volver a saltar ya que otra bola estaba a punto de estallar bajo sus pies.

- Rayos! – aquel tipo no le daba tiempo para usar su cetro – que voy a hacer?

Cuando aquel hombre, que no decía una sola palabra, se dispuso a volver a atacar, un rayo que provenía desde la otra punta del cuarto distrajo su atención.

Serena volteó sorprendida. Cinco desconocidos vestidos con los mismos trajes que ella aparecieron. Eran cuatro hombres y una sailor.

- Quienes son ustedes? – preguntó confundida. Luna para variar, jamás le había hablado de la existencia de otros guerreros en la tierra, y mucho menos en Tokio.

- Deja las preguntas para mas tarde – gritó la sailor concentrándose en atacar a su enemigo.

Ella asintió volviendo su atención al hombre que había destruido todo. Ya casi no quedaba gente, todos habían logrado huir. De sus amigos no se veía ni el pelo.

- bien.. podré luchar mas tranquila – murmuró. Levantó el cetro dispuesta a vencer al desconocido de forma espectacular y así impresionar a los nuevos, cuando la sailor se adelantó y utilizando uno de sus ataques se interpuso entre ella y el enemigo. Pero aquel la esquivó y luego de lanzarles otra sonrisa irónica desapareció.

- Eres tonta?? – chilló Serena – has logrado que se escapara.

- Si tu hubieras sido mas rápida no habría tenido que intervenir! – respondió la otra.

- Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero no quise freirte con mis poderes – volvió a atacar Serena dispuesta a matar a su contrincante.

- Ja! Como si pudieras hacerme algún daño..

- Ehmm.. chicas.. – uno de los guerreros se interpuso. Era morocho y llevaba un traje completamente blanco. Llevaba una pequeña cadena con un león plateado – el enemigo se ha ido, no tiene sentido que sigan peleando por tonterías.

- Cállate Leo – respondió la sailor – este no es asunto tuyo.

- Si..cállate Leo – repitió Serena. Pero los demás también intervinieron, situándose en medio de ambas.

- Se puede saber quienes son ustedes? – preguntó nuevamente ya que era obvio que no le permitirían discutir en paz.

- Digamos que somos tus aliados – respondió otro de ellos, de cabellos color arena y traje negro y rojo, mientras la sailor, de pelo castaño y un traje similar al de Serena salvo que la pollera y el moño eran violeta oscuro decía un sarcástico: Ja! y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Ahora si nos disculpas preciosa damita – agregó otro besándole la mano con seductora galantería – debemos irnos. Y dicho esto, salieron corriendo.

* * *

Esa noche en su casa, Serena subió en puntas de pie para no despertar a nadie. Había llegado mas tarde de lo que había dicho pero mientras nadie se enterara no habría problemas. Casi lo había conseguido cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y un gran baldazo de agua le cayó encima. 

- AHHHHHHHHHHH - Serena gritó por la sorpresa y la rabia. En seguida se tapó la boca dándose cuenta lo que había hecho. – maldito Sammy – murmuró en voz baja. "Suerte que mis padres tienen el sueño pesado.

Luna, que se había despertado por los gritos, la miraba interrogante. Comenzó a reír cuando la vio entrar totalmente empapada.

La joven se secó los cabellos con una toalla y luego de cambiarse se sentó en la cama pensando todas las cosas que le diría a su hermano por la mañana.

De pronto recordó lo sucedido y miró a Luna.

- hay nuevos enemigos, Luna – le dijo – hoy han atacado el departamento donde se daba la fiesta.

- Que??? Como era? Que buscaba? - Luna se despertó del todo al oír a su dueña.

- No estoy muy segura. Era un hombre de cabellos blancos y mirada cruel. Destruyó la pared del departamento y entró flotando. Atacó a alguien pero en esos momentos yo estaba transformándome en el balcón y no oí. Pero hay todavía otra cosa mas ...

Luna la miró confundida. Aun más??/

- mientras yo estaba luchando, me di cuenta de que no podía sola con aquel tipo. De pronto, aparecieron unos extraños guerreros y lo acabaron. Eran seis.

La gata no dijo nada. Meditaba sobre todo esto en silencio. Una idea cruzó por su mente, el recuerdo de una antigua leyenda que existía en el Milenio de Plata.

- mañana lo investigaré con Artemis, no te preocupes por nada.

- Como está Artemis? - preguntó suavemente Serena.

- No lo dice, pero creo que aún está muy mal por la muerte de Mina – repuso Luna – no ha querido moverse de su habitación.

Continuaron conversando un rato mas hasta que el sueño las venció.

* * *

Una joven rubia corría por las calles como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo. Llevaba una mochila en un hombro, una carpeta en una mano, papeles en la otra y una tostada en la boca. Otra chica en condiciones similares se le unió. Maya. 

Ambas llegaron a la universidad y en un pasillo se separaron. Serena llegó hasta la puerta de su clase, tragó rápidamente su tostada, arregló los papeles que tenía en su mano para parecer mas responsable y entró lo mas dignamente que puso.

- señorita Tsukino – la llamó una voz.

- Serena se volvió lentamente.

- si profesor? - respondió adoptando el aire mas inocente que tenía.

- Llega tarde una vez mas señorita Tsukino.

- Si profesor – dijo bajando la cabeza. Ya había aprendido a no contestarle nada.

- Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, no es verdad?

- Si profesor.

Dicho esto Serena suspiró y fue a sentarse. Le esperaba otra pila de libros para leer y resumir como consecuencia de esto.

"el viejo no me perdona una" – pensó disgustada.

* * *

Las clases del día habían concluido y todos se reunieron para ir a comer algo en alguna pastelería. Ryo se reuniría con ellos allí. 

Al entrar, escogieron una mesa y la camarera se les acercó.

- que puedo ofrecerles? – preguntó alegre. Serena al oír su voz levantó la mirada.

- Unasuki!!! - gritó saltando para abrazarla.

- Serena!! - gritó a su vez la pelirroja correspondiendo a su abrazo – como has estado? – le preguntó cuando se separaron.

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos... respondió la otra.

- Y como están las chicas? Como está Darien? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Como está Andrew? -preguntó Serena su vez. No quería angustiar a su amiga, ni hablar de las chicas frente a sus nuevos amigos. Era parte de su vida anterior.

- Algo deprimido – respondió Unasuki mientras su mirada se ensombrecía – Leika y él han roto la semana pasada.

- Lo lamento – dijo Serena – cuando termine aquí pasaré por el centro de videojuegos a visitarlo

- Hazlo, se alegrará - Unasuki volvió a sonreír – el otro día se quejaba de que ya nunca vas por ahí.

Luego de tomar el pedido de los chicos, la alegre muchacha se fue.

- la conoces? -preguntó Seiya.

- Si... es la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos – contestó ella.

- Podrías presentármela? - arriesgó el muchacho. La simpatía de Unasuki lo había embobado. Serena vio que Maya fruncía el ceño.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe y un grito. Ryo llegó hasta donde estaban los demás intentando aparentar algo de dignidad. Todos contuvieron la risa al notar la fuerte marca colorada de una mano estrellada en su mejilla.

- has vuelto a las andadas? – preguntó Jason burlonamente.

- Uno hace lo que puede – respondió él muy serio.

- Tu despiertas el instinto violento de todas las mujeres – acotó Milenne aburrida.

Serena la miró. Como hacían para aguantarle todos los días? Milenne al sentirse observada, le devolvió una mirada desafiante. Serena incómoda se dio vuelta y comenzó a hablar con Seiya.

- sabes que le sucede a Milenne? – le susurró.

- Porque lo dices? -preguntó él sorprendido. Milenne con él era de lo mas dulce.

- Pareciera que me odia.

- Milenne??? Es una de las chicas mas simpáticas que he conocido.

Serena lo miraba incrédulamente.

- estamos hablando de la misma? - pregunt

- debe ser tu imaginación. No puedo visualizar a Milenne odiando a alguien, mucho menos siendo antipática. Es algo sarcástica, si.. pero no pasa de allí.

Ella calló. No quería contradecir a su amigo pero estaba absolutamente segura de que aquella no era ningún angelito.

Luego de comer, Serena se puso de pie

- perdonen que los deje así, chicos, pero me voy a visitar a Andrew.

- Quien es Andrew?? – preguntó Ryo confundido.

- Un amigo – le respondió mientras se iba.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos bombón.

Serena al escuchar sus palabras se paró en seco. "Bombón". Solo Seiya la llamaba así. Recordó como había tratado a las Star Lights y todo su buen humor desapareció. Maya lo notó y corrió a su lado.

- te acompaño a ver a Andrew. De pronto me dieron ganas de conocerlo.

Una vez fuera Maya la miró preocupada.

- vi tu cara cuando Ryo te habló. Serena..... – Maya vaciló al decir esto.

- Que sucede? – preguntó la otra.

- Es que acasoo..... ehh..

- Ya, que pasa Maya?

- Es que...

....... – Serena aguardó.

- Es que acaso te gusta Ryo??? Me preocupa ... sabes como es él.. quiero decir.. DE QUE TE RIES???? Maya se detuvo al ver que su amiga estaba riendo.

- De ti.. como puedes pensar algo así?? – le respondió Serena.

Ella no contestó. Dos minutos mas tarde, ambas seguían riendo mientras caminaban hacia el Crown.

* * *

Bueeeeno... capítulo largo es!! nn... ahora quiero saber si les gustó o no.. así que si me dejan rr...mejor! Vuelvo a decir que acepto sugerencias... críticas... o lo que uds. quieran.. 

**Yelitza**: va???? me alegro verte en mis fics..jajaj... vaya sorpresa el otro día con el Valor de Una Promesa cuando te ví!.. nn y.. si.. Serena a pesar de los cambios conserva muchos de los rasgos tan característicos en ella.. si no.. no sería la misma ... y le tengo cariño al personaje..no me gustaría alterarlo.. en fin.. me alegro que les gusten los nuevos personajes.. faltan algunos por aparecer todavía.. y en cuanto a Seiya..no.. es otro Seiya... pero adoro ese nombre..jaj.. y no lo concebía con otro nombre... gracias x las felicitaciones nn

**Silver-Moonlight-81**: jaj van a tener que esperar para saber quienes son..aunque dentro de muy poquito se enterarán!!

**Lulu **: nn ..gracias x el rr.. y si.. creo que mucha gente se pregunta lo mismo.. en cuanto a los nuevos personajes.. ya se enterarán.. en el prox. aparecerá uno de los que mas me gusta.. ;) y se verá que relación tienen con Serena..


	4. Capítulo 4

Esta vez actualicé rápido.. ya lo tenía listo hace bastante..y además quiero q aparezca Meisha.. le tengo cariño al personaje... nn

* * *

**UNA LÁGRIMA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Meisha**

En la universidad, las máximas autoridades habían decidido agregar materias comunes a todas las carreras, para nivelar según ellos. Serena y los demás habían ido a anotarse en grupo y felizmente habían logrado estar en las mismas clases.

Una joven caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la universidad. Su expresión seria indicaba que estaba profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a su clase, entró y escogió un lugar para sentarse. Esta estaba medio llena de alumnos y alumnas que, como ella, empezaban ese día su primer año en la universidad, el curso de nivelación. Al parecer algunos ya se conocían de antes y conversaban animadamente. Otros intentaban unirse a esos grupos o buscar a alguien para conversar. Pero ella simplemente se quedó sentada, sacó una hoja de papel llena de garabatos extraños y se dispuso a examinarla con suma atención mientras esperaba la llegada del profesor.

Su ceño se pronunció al mirar la hoja y no poder comprender su significado, una vez mas. Hacía alrededor de una semana que intentaba descifrar el contenido de aquel extraño mensaje sin éxito. Al parecer, sus "capacidades especiales", como decía su madre, esta vez no le ayudarían en nada. Pero debía hacerlo.

Dejó la hoja a un lado con impaciencia al pensar en sus poderes. Su vida no había sido nada fácil teniendo que esconder siempre sus habilidades, cosa que se le hacía realmente difícil. Siempre había querido una vida normal y ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo.

Apartó sus largos cabellos de la cara y los ató descuidadamente. Estaba tan concentrada en sus cosas que no notaba las miradas de la mayoría de los chicos en su clase. Realmente llamaba la atención con su piel bronceada y sus cabellos de un rubio muy claro. Unos jóvenes que habían estado observándola desde lejos se acercaron con expresión de superioridad. Uno de ellos agarró el papel y lo contemplo durante unos segundos. Luego la miró burlonamente y le dijo:

- hola preciosa.

La joven se limitó a mirarlo despectivamente aunque el gris de sus ojos se oscureció peligrosamente cuando vio que el chico tenía la hoja.

- puedes devolverme la hoja? - preguntó con tranquila calma esperando que ese idiota se limitara a dejarla en paz.

- Eso te costará caro muñeca.

- En serio? – dijo mientras acentuaba el despecho en su voz – y que es lo que va a costarme?

- Una salida con un tipo grandioso.

- Y donde esta? – preguntó ella mirando a los costados.

El rostro del chico se ensombreció durante un instante pero en seguida volvió a su expresión de superioridad.

- lo tienes en frente tuyo linda, la hoja por una salida conmigo.

- Y quien eres tú? – preguntó ella sin inmutarse. Si él seguía molestándola mucho tiempo, no podría contenerse en lanzarlo bien lejos.

- Akira. Y déjame decirte que tienes mucha suerte en tener el honor de acompañarme durante unas horas. A propósito, cual es tu nombre?

- Soy Meisha – dijo con impaciencia – mira, hazme un favor y déjame en paz quieres?

- Muy bien, me iré, pero dile adiós a tus garabatos.

Meisha se puso de pie con calma y lo miro a los ojos

- dame ese papel

El chico la miro con incredulidad pero sin decir una palabra se la devolvió ante la sorpresa de sus amigos.

-bien.. –continuo la joven – ahora quiero que te des media vuelta y que desaparezcas de mi vista, ya me he cansado de verte la horrible cara.

Sin decir una palabra y con expresión de perplejidad, Akira se alejó seguido por sus amigos que le preguntaban molestos que rayos le sucedía.

Meisha volvió a sentarse pero guardó la hoja. Por un instante había temido que aquel estúpido destruyera el mensaje.. de haberlo hecho, ella no hubiera podido contenerse en lanzarlo por la ventana. "debo aprender a contenerme mejor" se dijo a sí misma y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar como su padre le decía cuando ella era niña:

"debes aprender a dominar ese carácter tan fuerte" – al parecer todavía no lo había logrado.

De pronto, dos chicas comenzaron a gritarse mientras tironeaban de una hoja de papel.

- Damelo Maya... yo lo pedí primero

- No.. no.. yo lo quiero – dijo mientras tironeaba cada vez mas fuerte.

Un chico de cabellos oscuros y una gran altura las separó y agarró la hoja.

- gracias.. yo seré el primero – dijo con expresión divertida. Y se alejó con el papel seguido por las dos chicas.

- Oye..no es justo!

Meisha miraba todo desde su lugar. Parecía ridículo que chicas de su misma edad se comportaran tan infantilmente. Pero al mismo tiempo, admitió de mala gana, esas "niñitas tontas" con seguridad eran mas felices que ella, sin preocupación alguna mas que procurar aprobar y divertirse con sus amigas. "Ese mundo no es para mí" pensó. Y sacudiendo la cabeza trató de concentrarse en otras cosas. Pero su vista siguió volviendo una y otra vez al mismo lugar.

Serena se sintió ligeramente incómoda y trató de averiguar el motivo. Paseó la vista por el aula hasta descubrir a la desconocida que, sentada a cierta distancia, las observaba con ojos extraños. Ella notó muchas cosas en aquella mirada. Vio tristeza, ira, dolor, ansia.. y sintió pena por ella. Dejando a Jason, Maya y Alex (que se había unido a la disputa por la hoja) que seguían discutiendo por la hoja de papel, se acercó a donde estaba la extraña chica.

Meisha vio como Serena se acercaba y sin saber que hacer fijó la vista en otro lado y esperó nerviosa a que la otra llegara a su lado.

- hola – saludó - mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. No te había visto antes por aquí.

- Es que acabo de llegar – respondió la otra secamente.

- De veras?? De donde? -preguntó Serena algo desconcertada por la hostilidad de aquella.

- No creo que lo conozcas. Es un pueblito muy pequeño – contestó en el mismo tono de antes.

- Como te llamas – preguntó Serena en un intento de ser amable.

- Meisha - respondió sin agregar nada mas.

Un silencio incómodo. Ninguna de las dos no decía nada. Finalmente Serena se levantó.

-perdona, debo rescatar los ejercicios antes de que los destruyan. Si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes recurrir a mí.

Meisha no dijo una palabra. La miró algo confundida por la amabilidad de la chica y asintió levemente. Serena volvió a donde estaban sus amigas y de un salto arrancó su hoja de las manos de Jason con fuertes protestas de parte de todos.

Una chica bajita de expresión alegre se acercó a ellas.

- hola! - dijo efusivamente mientras se sentaba con ellas – soy Kyra, diminutivo de Kirenna. Estaba sola y aburrida por allá y creo que son muy divertidas así que vine a conocerlas.

Por un momento todas la miraron confundidas pero Serena en seguida sonrió.

- soy Serena Tsukino. Ellos son, Maya, Alex y Jasón... y por ahí se encuentran Milenne y Seiya.

-Encantada.

En ese momento, el profesor entró cargando un maletín de cuero viejo bajo el brazo. Dejándolo en el pequeño escritorio que tenía para él volteó a ver a sus alumnos. Estos se habían callado inmediatamente. El profesor (tanto) tenía fama de hacer pasar mal a quienes se atrevían a interrumpir aunque fuera cinco minutos de sus clases.

- alumnos – comenzó con voz cascada – a pesar de que ya ha pasado una semana de clases, una nueva alumna se incorpora hoy al grupo. Señorita Thompson, si es tan amable, levántese y venga aquí para que todos puedan verla.

Meisha se levantó lentamente de su asiento y avanzó hacia el frente. Detestaba llamar la atención, aunque fuera en una clase. Solo iba a la universidad para guardar apariencias y no le interesaba en lo absoluto nada de lo que hubiera por allí.

Muchos la miraron curiosos mientras avanzaba. Con su pálido cabello apariencia exótica, Meisha llamaba la atención. Si bien era algo baja de estatura podría haber aparecido en cualquier desfile. Pero a ella esas cosas no le interesaban. Su mente estaba concentrada en tan solo una cosa, que ya había pasado a la obsesión. Encontrar a Meika.

Al llegar al frente miró a sus compañeros desafiante. Permaneció unos minutos en silencio hasta que el profesor carraspeó.

- ehm.. señorita Thompson, haga el favor de presentarse.

Meisha lo miró molesta.

- bien – contestó terriblemente seria – mi nombre es Meisha Thompson. Vengo de los Estados Unidos.

Dicho eso volvió a su mutismo.

El profesor frunció el seño, pero viendo que era inútil intentar sacarle una presentación le ordenó que volviera a su asiento.

Los demás estaban desconcertados. La nueva parecía ser hostil.

- bien – comenzó el profesor mientras recorría los pasillos entregando unas hojas. Era un cuestionario diagnóstico para clasificar a sus alumnos en niveles. La clase entera quedó en silencio. No se escuchaba ni una mosca.

Tanto Serena y Maya sufrían. Ambas veían las hojas que tenían adelante como si fueran a morderlas.

- Serena – susurró Maya. Pero esta estaba demasiado concentrada en sufrir como para escucharla.

-Psssssst Serenaaaa – repitió. Silencio por parte de la otra.

Pam!!! Un golpe y un grito se escucharon de pronto. El profesor levantó la cabeza interrogante pero todos miraban para otros lados al parecer encontrando muy interesante el techo. Había sido Maya que, cansada de llamar a su amiga, le había propinado flor de patada y la otra, muy poco disimulada, había pegado tremendo grito.

En cuanto el profesor se dedicó otra vez a mirar sus documentos, Serena le dirigió un susurro furioso:

- oye que te pasa? Como vas a patearme de esa manera. Es que estas loca? No sabes lo que duele?

- Es que no me escuchabas. Pásame la uno que estoy desesperada.

- No tengo ninguna y Milenne está demasiado lejos.

Ambas soltaron quejidos agarrándose la cabeza. Pero no fueron las únicas. Alex y Kyra al parecer estaban en la misma. El profesor levantó la vista una vez más y miró a todos.

- sucede algo señoritas? Señor? – preguntó con sorna.

Los cuatro lo miraron angustiados.

- no señor – respondió Kyra con ojitos de perro abandonado – problemas menores.

Todos volvieron a sus hojas.

Al finalizar la clase todos se reunieron.

- era demasiado difícil. Fue muy injusta! –pregonaba Kyra.

- Es cierto -la apoyó Maya – apuesto a que nadie de la clase pudo resolver ni uno solo de los ejercicios.

- Eso no es cierto. En realidad.... – dijo Milenne tranquilamente – el nivel de los ejercicios fue bastante bajo.... – se calló al ver las cuatro expresiones de sus compañeros.

Se levantaron y fueron a comer algo ya que hacía rato que todos tenían hambre.

Durante el almuerzo..

Serena reparó en una figura que comía sola. Era Meisha. Al parecer estaba muy concentrada en la hoja de papel que tenía delante de sus ojos. Tras vacilar unos segundos se puso de pie y agarrando la bandeja con su comida avanzó hasta donde estaba su compañera.

- oye Serena, donde v...? – intentó preguntar Maya mientras se atragantaba con una medialuna.

Pero la rubita no la escuchaba. Al llegar al lado de Meisha preguntó:

- hola, ...puedo sentarme aquí?

- Es un mundo libre - contestó Meisha de mal humor. Y sin prestarle atención volvió nuevamente su atención hacia la hoja que tenía enfrente.

Serena suspiró. No sería fácil acercarse a ella.

* * *

TaNiTaLoVe: va????? jjaaaj si..son guerreros..irán despertando o apareciendo poco a poco..igual la historia es un poquiiito mas complicada q su simple aparición..pero ya irán viendo..jeje y si.. tienen que ver con el Zodíaco.. ya se enterarán quien es quien.. tu fic lo estoy leyendooo.. ahora en el ultimo cap te dejo el rr..!!! me encanta!

Silver- Moonlight-81: me alegro que te haya gustadooo.. besosss


	5. Capítulo 5

**UNA LÁGRIMA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 5: Tristeza...**

Todo estaba en calma. Era dolorosamente familiar y a la vez tan extraño.... nunca había pensado en volver a aquel lugar, escenario de batalla.... allí...donde sus amigas habían caído por protegerla.

Luchó contra las lágrimas. No podía permitirse llorar, no tenía derecho a llorar por sus amigas... no era quien...

A pesar del tiempo todavía podían distinguirse manchas de sangre en la tierra reseca. Cayó de rodillas suplicando perdón a los cielos, sintiéndose una escoria.. sintiéndose.. vacía.

Aun no comprendía por que continuaba con vida, pero su único alivio le estaba negado. Si ellas habían muerto por salvarla, el suicidio no era una opción. Tenía que continuar con su vida, tenía que seguir adelante con el dolor instalado en su pecho, ya parte de ella.

Sabía que Luna estaba preocupada por ella. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por superar lo sucedido aún seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera, pero intentaba simular, para evitarle preocupaciones a su familia, su gata y sus amigos. Alex y Maya hacían todo lo posible por animarla, sin saber cual era aquel secreto que corroía su alma todos los días. No necesitaban enterarse, no habían insistido para conocerlo.

Serena se los agradecía, aún sin palabras.

Se levantó renuente, deseando poder quedarse en aquel mismo lugar para siempre... pero les debía a sus amigos y familia el estar bien.. y aunque le doliera hasta el mismo respirar, debía mostrarse feliz y alegre.

- Serena, has recibido un llamado de Alex - le dijo su madre apenas entró a su casa - quiere que te reúnas con ellos tan pronto puedas en el centro comercial.

- De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme - respondió con la voz todavía quebrada. Su madre frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Esa misma noche lo discutiría con Kenji.

Tomó un baño rápido y se vistió casi al descuido, con un simple par de jeans y una remera sin mangas negra. No tenía ganas de fijarse en su apariencia.

Llegó unos quince minutos tarde.

- Tienes mala cara – dijo Alex con simpatía – mala noche?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

- Estoy bien... – agregó mientras buscaba una silla vacía.

Seiya, Maya y Milenne también estaban allí. Los dos primeros la observaron algo preocupados.

- Estas segura? – le susurró Maya en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

- De veras.. no se preocupen por mí.

Milenne hizo un gesto con la mano que nadie supo interpretar.

- ordenamos? Estoy muriéndome de hambre – dijo sin mirar a la recién llegada. De hecho ni siquiera la había saludado.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – Serena asintió revisando el menú. Aún no se había dado cuenta de la hostilidad abierta de la otra.

Una media hora mas tarde, la mesa se hallaba repleta de vasos descartables vacíos y envolturas de hamburguesas.

- Hacía tiempo que necesitaba comer algo así – dijo Seiya palmeándose el estómago y sonriendo alegremente.

- Ha estado bien – agregó Maya terminando su malteada y dejándola junto a los demás desechos.

Serena había permanecido callada. Sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella y se había propuesto hacer un verdadero intento por mostrarse alegre, pero hasta el momento, no había conseguido mas que esbozar algunas sonrisas débiles.

"_las chicas no me reconocerían_" – pensó con tristeza. Se puso de pie. De pronto aquel lugar se le hacía pequeño y sin aire.

- Discúlpenme pero debo irme... – murmuró comenzando a alejarse de la mesa. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos.

- Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Alex levantándose dispuesto a seguirla.

- No! Es decir.. no gracias. Necesito estar sola – agregó mirándolo a los ojos. _Entiéndeme._

Él le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos.

- bien – asintió volviendo a tomar asiento.

Serena se alejó con pasos rápidos. A donde ir? Sabía que estaba volviendo a deprimirse.. de hecho ya estaba deprimida del todo, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo... no quería hacerlo.

_Me merezco sentirme así. Es mi castigo por permanecer con vida. _

La tarde había caído y pequeñas estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo. No tenía ganas de volver a casa, tampoco de volver con sus amigos.

Continuó caminando, sin saber donde iba.

* * *

- Estoy preocupado por Serena – dijo Alex muy serio. Milenne torció la boca en un gesto amargo, pero nadie lo notó.

- Si.. yo también – asintió Maya – últimamente ha vuelto a deprimirse.

Seiya permanecía en silencio. Quizás pudiera hablar con ella si la encontraba sola. A pesar del poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se conocieron, sentía una gran confianza hacia ella.

- Milenne, tu que opinas? – preguntó Alex mirándola fijamente. Ella despertó de sus pensamientos.

- Que opino? De que?

- Serena.. – dijo Maya mirándola molesta. Había notado las miradas incendiarias que la joven le dirigía a su amiga cuando creía que nadie lo notaba.

- No se lo que sucede con ella.. – respondió escuetamente. Se puso de pie – voy al baño, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Se alejó sabiendo que no podía haber permanecido allí. La tal Serena no le caía bien.. estaba demasiado cerca de Alex y eso no le hacía gracia. Pero no quería que él o Seiya se enfadaran con ella, por lo que había decidido fingir y tolerar su presencia. Pero aquella tolerancia era lo único que pensaba darle.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo y la playa se encontraba desierta. Serena era la única que se encontraba allí. Con las sandalias en una mano y el mar lamiéndole los tobillos, caminaba despacio, queriendo disfrutar cada segundo.

Tokio estaba despertando en ella una vez mas. Amaba su ciudad, amaba la gente, los lugares.. los recuerdos la agobiaban, pero en momentos como ese eran su consuelo.

Quizás podría intentarlo una vez mas, probar de ser feliz.

Un pequeño destello en los cielos llamó su atención. Una estrella fugaz? Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando descubrió que no era uno, sino tres. Las lágrimas mojaron su rostro pero sonreía.

Ahora son realmente tres estrellas fugaces viajando por el universo – susurró. _Seiya.. Yaten.. Taiki_. Descansen en paz.

Cayó de rodillas al sentirlas débiles, mojándose la falda. No le importó. En ese momento era solo ella, frente al océano. _Michiru, Amy_... la brisa sacudía sus cabellos.. _Haruka_.. Cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo.

_Chicas_...

Ahora lo comprendía. El mensaje final que intentaban darle.

* * *

- Serena!

No hubo respuesta.

- Serena! Despierta!

- Mmmmm...

- SERENA!

- Mmdime..

- Llegarás tarde. Acaso quieres otro trabajo extra sobre el Increíble Mundo de las trompetas?

Aquello fue mas efectivo que tres jarras de agua bien fría. Se levantó apartando las frazadas y corrió al baño. Tras cambiarse y bajar por una tostada, su único desayuno si quería llegar a tiempo, salió corriendo en dirección a la universidad.

- Parezco niña de primaria – masculló – pero no llego..

Maya se le unió sin decir una sola palabra. _Me recuerda a Mina_..pensó ya a dos cuadras de su destino.

Se separaron en el pasillo sin decir una sola palabra, sabiendo que se verían en cuestión de horas, ya que les tocaba una de aquellas materias comunes a todos que las autoridades del lugar habían impuesto.

- Maldición! – la clase ya había comenzado. El profesor estaba de espaldas a la clase, escribiendo algo en el pizarrón. Su asiento estaba cerca... la puerta abierta... quizás....

La clase entera contuvo el aliento mientras veían a la pobre rubia que intentaba pasar desapercibida. Lo lograría?

Serena se sentó bruscamente y miró ansiosamente al frente. No... continuaba de espaldas. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento.

-... y con esto concluye el teorema. Preguntas? – dijo aquel volviéndose hacia sus alumnos. Una persona llamó su atención.. una cabellera rubia.. una expresión que luchaba por parecer inocente y despreocupada.

- Señorita Tsukino?

- Si profesor – respondió ella. _Tranquila! No puede haberte visto....._

- Ha llegado tarde, señorita Tsukino. Que la ha retrasado esta vez?

- P..perdón? – debía continuar con su mentira?

- Dije..ha llegado tarde.

- N.no.. he llegado como todos los demás – _ayúdenme..ayúdenme_!

- No la he visto al entrar.

- Somos muchos.. quizás no se fijó en mi.. o no me vio.

- Claro que si.

- Ella ha llegado conmigo profesor – dijo Seiya.

El observó a su alumno un instante.

- bien.. entonces harán juntos un trabajo especial. Les daré el tema a la salida.

- No es justo! – gritó Serena, pero Alex la tomó de un brazo y le susurró que no siguiera metiéndose en líos.

Seiya la observó enfurruñarse.

- parece que ha recuperado parte de su ánimo... - sonrió.

* * *

Aca termina el quinto cap... espero les haya gustado. En el prox. aparece otro de los guerreros.. y un encuentro que no esperaba...

Silver-Moonlight-81: Sobre quien es Meisha... se enterarán mas adelante... jejej.. va a aparecer en el prox cap..

TaNiTaLoVe: Hola!! me alegra ver que te haya gustado... este fic lo adoro, hace 3 años que vengo escribiendo pedacitos y finalmente me decidí a escribirlo todo..je.. tu fic lo visite.. lo leí.. viste mi rr???? en fin..te dejo q me operaron el otro día de apendicitis y no puedo estar mucho tiempo frente a la comp porque me canso.... gracias por el rr


	6. Capítulo 6

_Bien... hace mucho que no actualizaba este fanfic... lo tenía medio olvidadito..ahora me volvió mi cariño hacia él... (es un fic que vengo dándole vueltas hace añosssssss.. desde que estaba en el colegio..pfffff)... así que..espero les guste.. _

**UNA LÁGRIMA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 6: **

Serena caminaba con Maya por las calles de Tokio. Habían decidido olvidar la universidad una tarde e ir de compras para relajarse. Ninguno de los chicos había querido ir. Mas exactamente, Seiya les había dicho: "para aguantar toda la tarde sus chillidos cada vez que ven algo bonito?"

La estaban pasando en grande. Habían recorrido todas y cada una de las tiendas de ropa. Su objetivo: buscar algo muy provocador que hiciera arrepentirse a los chicos de no haberlas acompañado.

Al pasar por una librería, Serena recorrió con la vista las tapas de los libros. "A Amy le encantaría este lugar" pensó con tristeza. Pero el recuerdo de su amiga quedó momentáneamente en el olvido. Mientras miraba los títulos y comía su helado gigante, Maya se había acercado a la multitud que estaba en un costado de la tienda para enterarse de que acontecía.

"Serenaaaaaaaaa...veeeeeeeeennn" – la llamó a los gritos mientras algunos clientes molestos giraban para mirarla con desagrado.

La joven se acercó a su amiga con curiosidad. Que podría haber allí? Pronto lo descubrió.. y se atragantó con el helado.

"Serena! Serena! Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntaba Maya mientras le golpeaba la espalda. – que te sucede?

"Cof..coff... nada.. no no era nada importante..cof.. solo..cof..me sorprendí un poco..cof.."

"Sorprendida? De que?"- Maya no entendía nada mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

A decir verdad, nadie mas que ella se había sorprendido al ver el libro. Este era un tomo grueso, con una ilustración en la tapa. El nombre del libro: "Crónicas del Milenio de Plata". La imagen: el palacio de la Luna.

Sin responder a la pregunta de Maya, Serena corrió hasta la caja y preguntó el precio del libro. Era muy caro. Pero demasiado sospechoso también. Decidió comprarlo y llevárselo a Luna para quitarse las dudas.

Luego de pagar por el libro, lo guardó en su cartera y salieron de la tienda.

"no sabía que eras amiga de la lectura" – le dijo Maya. Le sonaba raro su repentino amor por los libros.

"Y no lo soy... pero este libro me ha llamado la atención" – respondió Serena tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. – "oye! Quieres entrar allí?" – le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Al atardecer volvieron a sus respectivas casas. Maya le había preguntado si querían ir a una fiesta aquella noche, pero Serena declinó inventando una excusa cualquiera. Quería leer el libro, si se trataba de lo que sospechaba quizás podría enterarse una o dos cosas mas sobre su vida pasada.

Ya en su habitación sacó el libro de la cartera. Luna no estaba en la casa. Lo examinó. La ilustración era sorprendentemente parecida a sus recuerdos del palacio. Miró el nombre de la autora: Keely Anderson. Al leer la biografía en la tapa posterior del libro volvió a sorprenderse. La tal Keely tenía la misma edad que ella.

Volvió el libro para leer la parte de atrás. Nada. Ni una pista. Lo abrió en la primera página y comenzó a leer.

* * *

A las cinco de la mañana, Luna entró con cuidado a la habitación, procurando que ningún ruido la delatara. Pero su plan quedó frustrado al descubrir a Serena aún despierta.

"que haces despierta a estas horas Serena?" - gritó.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" – le susurró furiosa la joven mientras sacudía los brazos – "vas a despertar a toda la casa con tus gritos y ¿que excusa les pongo?"

Luna se acercó a la cama y se subió. Miró con curiosidad el libro y una aún mas curiosa a su dueña.

"TU leyendo un libro? Tanto has cambiado?" – le preguntó antes de ser aplastada por un violento almohadonazo de Serena.

"Si sigues por ese camino no te contaré nada" – le respondió de mal humor. Se sentó en la cama y miró a la gata – "a decir verdad... hoy mientras andábamos de compras con Maya descubrí este libro, se me hizo sospechoso y lo compré."

Luna le echó una mirada al libro y casi se atraganta, mas aún al ver la imagen del palacio.

"Crónicas del Milenio de Plata? Increíble."

"Lo mas increíble en todo caso sería su contenido, Luna. Este libro relata con absoluto detalle lo ocurrido desde que yo conocí a Endimión hasta el final". – le dijo.

La gata miró el libro con desconfianza y luego el nombre de la autora.

"hay que investigar a esta tal Keely" – le dijo – "y cuando antes lo hagamos, mejor."

* * *

Por desgracia el fin de semana había pasado. Se comprometió con Luna de ir a investigar a la autora de tan misterioso libro al salir de la escuela. Eso implicaba mas mentiras para sus amigos. Suspiró. Hasta cuando tendría que seguir ocultando su identidad? Pero sería muy peligroso revelarle al mundo quien era en realidad Sailor Moon. Peligroso para ella, para sus amigos, para su familia... y no quería sacrificar mas vidas por una lucha que consideraba innecesaria.

Estaba de mal humor a causa del sueño. Se había levantado muy temprano para terminar su parte del trabajo práctico sobre "la misteriosa vida del clarinete". Maldito profesor...

Por primera vez en su vida llegó temprano. De hecho, llegó antes que cualquiera. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el campus.

Hacía un tiempo que tenía ganas de irse a vivir sola, aunque sabía muy bien que a sus padres no les gustaría nada la idea considerando "su problema de ánimo".

"Que es lo que ven mis ojos!" – chilló una voz masculina – "acaso la encantadora Serena se ha caído de la cama?"

"Cállate Alex" – respondió sonriendo mientras le daba un coscorrón amistoso.

"Tienes tu parte del trabajo?"

"Claro que si.. la tuya?"

"Lista!"

Ambos corrieron a sentarse al escuchar pasos en el pasillo. Se habían propuesto no darle ninguna otra oportunidad al amargado profesor para darles otra de sus tareas.

La clase pasó rápidamente considerando que Serena estuvo volando por la estratosfera la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al salir el chillido de Maya se oyó por todo el pasillo.

'" CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" – pero esta vez estaba preparada. De un salto consiguió esquivarla por primera vez. Alex y Seiya no tuvieron tanta suerte y cayeron al piso con la joven encima. Los tres gritaron de dolor.

"Necesitas aprender a frenar! ... URGENTE"– chilló Alex molesto mientras se frotaba la cabeza adolorida.

Seiya no dijo nada. Se limitó a ponerse de pie y ayudarla a levantarse, obteniendo una mirada embobada de ella. Serena sonrió. Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas.

Sin decir nada, agarró a su amiga del brazo y se alejó con ella ante las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas, y haciéndole un gesto a Maya para que acallara sus protestas la arrinconó.

"te gusta Seiya, no es cierto?"

"Que dices? "– pero el rojo furioso de su rostro le dio la razón.

"Lo sospechaba.".

"Estás diciendo puras tonterías... "– farfulló mientras volvía con los chicos.

Serena sonrió y la siguió.

"de que hablaban? '" - preguntó Alex cuando se reunieron con ellos.

'DE NADA"- respondió Maya con voz aguda – "vámonos... llegaremos tarde a clase."

Las clases de nivelación resultaban aburridas. Pero tenía que pasar desapercibida... por lo menos no tenía que perder tiempo tragándose los libros como el resto de su clase.

La profesora, una mujer mayor con el pelo teñido de rosa furioso y voz algo chillona, pasó al lado de su banco y le entregó la hoja del examen. Tras garrapatear rápidamente un "Meisha Thopson" en la esquina superior, leyó las preguntas y las contestó sin parar siquiera a pensarlas.

Luego se puso de pie y entregó la hoja frente ignorando las miradas atónitas del resto. Regresó a su asiento y se puso a repasar el mensaje en código una vez mas, indiferente a todo.

Luego de varios intentos por contestar algunas de las preguntas, Serena finalmente decidió rendirse y entregar. Al terminar la hora se acercó a Meisha en un nuevo intento por ganarse su amistad.

"mal examen, no?'' – preguntó con mirada resignada.

"A que te refieres?"

La rubita la miró interrogante.

"es que... has entregado tan rápido... dejaste la hoja en blanco..."

"claro que no.. ha sido bastante fácil" – respondió alejándose y dejando a una señorita Tsukino con la boca desencajada por la sorpresa.

'esa chica de veras que es rara..'. – comentó cuando volvió con sus amigos.

Kyra, Ryo y Alex estaban simulando un terrible llanto de agonía, mientras Seiya movía la cabeza de lado a lado, Maya sonreía y Milenne los miraba terriblemente seria.

La actitud de la joven no había cambiado mucho. Parecía haberse acostumbrado a verlas, pero no por ello disminuía su acostumbrada agresión contra ellas.

* * *

Keely miró por la ventana de la habitación. Habían pasado varios días desde su llegada pero aún se sentía fuera de lugar. Sabía que su regreso no sería fácil. Cuando la gente se enterara quien era ella en realidad, su vida cambiaría radicalmente.

Caminó hasta la cómoda y sacó unos pantalones blancos y una sencilla musculosa verde claro. Cepilló su largo cabello castaño apresuradamente y lo ató en una trenza. Luego salió a recorrer la ciudad. Tenía poco tiempo y quería aprovechar al máximo su estadía.

Al regresar, una de sus empleadas le avisó que tenía la visita de una joven. Su nombre no le resultó familiar pero aceptó verla de todas maneras. Suspiró. Probablemente fuera una periodista... durante los últimos días habían estado bombardeándola de preguntas.

Entró a la sala de estar con paso firme y decidido, intentando adoptar la actitud de una escritora profesional.

"buenas tardes" – saludó con voz fría y cortes. Alargó la mano para saludarla.

"Hola" – contestó simplemente su interlocutora.

Keely observó que no llevaba nada en las manos: ni notas, ni cuadernos, ni grabadoras. Aquello picó su curiosidad...si no era una periodista... quien era? No tenía conocidos ni familiares en la ciudad y no había mucho tiempo que estaba así que no había hecho amigos.

'puedo ayudarla en algo?"

Serena vaciló. Sabía que quizás tuviera que contarle la verdad para que ella se sincerara... pero...

'en realidad.. he venido porque la historia del libro "Crónicas del Milenio de Plata" me llamó mucho la atención."

Lo que faltaba... una fanática. Seguramente quisiera darle un giro psicológico y analizar juntas el libro.

"todo lo que quiera saber acerca de mi libro, tendrá que esperar hasta la conferencia de prensa que daré en unos cuantos días' – se puso de pie – "ahora si me disculpa..."

No sabía porque estaba siendo tan grosera. En realidad era una joven dulce que siempre tenía tiempo para todos... pero últimamente se daba cuenta que estaba comportándose de manera odiosa.

"espera! – Serena también se puso de pie –" no es ... quiero decir... tengo algo que quizás le interese..."

Ahora..como decirlo sin que la tomara como una maniática psicótica que se había apoderado de la vida de los personajes de un libro.

"Señorita Anderson... por favor..necesito que me escuche..."

Algo en la voz de la rubia ablandó a Keely. Asintió y volvió a tomar asiento. No creía que pudiera decirle nada que no hubiera escuchado antes.

"se que lo que voy a decirle suena a locura...pero tengo que intentarlo "– suspiró – "en realidad, la historia me llamó tanto la atención porque... porque es..mi propia historia. "

De acuerdo. Aquello no era lo que se había esperado. Su propia historia?

"a que se refiere?"

"Por favor...tutéame.. no me gustan las formalidades.."

"De acuerdo... Serena... a que te refieres con eso de que es tu propia historia?"

"Bueno..." – vaciló.. por donde empezar? – "conoces a.. Sailor Moon?"

"Claro que si... todos en Japón la conocen..."

Serena sonrió. Si le demostraba que ella era Sailor Moon quizás le creyera lo de su vida pasada.

"bien.. antes de proseguir necesito que me jures que guardarás mi secreto."

"No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando..pero no tengo problema. Soy una tumba."

Se puso se pie y tomó el broche de transformación. Segundos mas tarde aparecía frente a los ojos de la escritora como la legendaria guerrera.

Keely se había quedado muda, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

"como... como es..que tu eres... no puede ser!" - farfulló

"Te acabo de revelar uno de mis secretos porque lo creo fundamental para que me creas. La historia de ese libro... la destrucción del milenio de plata... el amor entre la princesa de la luna y Endimión... es mi propia historia – sonrió – yo soy la princesa de la Luna."

OK... otra cosa inesperada.

"como puedo estar segura de que no estás inventando todo:"

"Acabo de demostrártelo.. pero si quieres mas pruebas... Luna!"

La gata salió del bolso que Serena había llevado consigo y se acercó a las dos chicas.

"llamabas?'

"HABLA! EL GATO HABLA!" - logró decir antes de empezar a toser por haberse atragantado con el té.

Las cosas se estaban descontrolando. Definitivamente habían tomado otro cariz.

"por favor...cálmate... si..Luna habla.. ella es la segunda prueba de que lo que digo es cierto."

Keely respiró hondo varias veces.

"de acuerdo.. tu eres Sailor Moon y tu gata habla... pero como demuestra eso que tu eres una..ehm... lunática?"

"Habitante de la luna...gracias..."

"Bien..habitante de la luna... no veo como se relacionan esas cosas mas que el compartir la palabra "luna""

Luna se acercó a la escritora y apuntó su medialuna hacia la frente de la joven. Keely vio las imágenes que había visto en sus propios sueños.

"no puedo creerlo..." – susurró cuando volvió en sí... –" tu eres.. la princesa Serena.'"

Serena asintió despacio.

"comprendes ahora porque he venido a hablarte? Necesito saber como es que has escrito mi historia... como es.. .que sabes todo aquello."

La joven tomó un largo trago de agua antes de hablar.

"en realidad... las mismas imágenes que tu gata me mostró, las vi en sueños durante muchas noches. Algo me decía que tenía que escribirlo.. esa era la idea que había estado buscando por largos meses sin inspiración."

"Es muy extraño" – dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño – "como es que un simple humano tiene visiones del estilo?"

"No lo se... no has notado nada extraño estos últimos días?"

"No.. todo está tranquilo.. hasta el enemigo sigue sin aparecer. Quizás era solo un susto aunque todavía prefiero no relajar las cosas.'"

"Este... disculpen" – interrumpió Keely –" puedo hacerles una pregunta?"

Las dos giraron la cabeza y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"que sucedió con las otras guerreras? Donde están? Como es que las conocen?"

Los ojos de Serena se oscurecieron. Bajó la cabeza.

"en realidad... las otras murieron en batalla hace algun tiempo."

"Lo lamento..."

Luna saltó al regazo de su dueña.

"lo importante ahora es averiguar tu conexión con Sailor Moon. Vamos Serena.. tengo que ir a hablar con Artemis."

"De acuerdo" – asintió. Se puso de pie para saludar a su anfitriona.

"Vuelve cuando quieras" – dijo Keely – "estoy siempre sola y aburrida así que me alegraré mucho si me visitas."

Con la promesa de hacerlo, Serena salió de la gran mansión de los Anderson, pensando todavía en la misteriosa chica.

* * *

Bien...aca lo dejo... espero les haya gustado... alguien se imagina quien es Keely en realidad? ;)

Respondo rr:

TaNiTa LoVe: nenaaaaaa..como va? si..Serena sigue sufriendo..no es fácil olvidarse de todos y de la vida que tuvo en otro tiempo... igual empieza a superarlo..de a poquito..pero lo va haciendo.. gracias x tu rr! besossssss

El Gran Kaiosama: jajaaj el pobre de Artemis va a aparecer en el prox. cap sin falta..lo prometo... felicitaciones x tus fics..me encantan! besosssss

Luna: sisi...continuarla pienso continuarla hasta el final... no me gusta dejar historias sin terminar... lo de una forma de vida nueva para Serena... si.. algo así era mi idea..aunque todos en algún momento retornan... ya lo verán! ;) ..me alegra q te guste mi fic... besitossss


	7. Aviso de Autora

**ANUNCIO DE AUTORA: **

Siento tardar tanto para publicar los nuevos capítulos... estuve en un mes lleno de exámenes, filmaciones, fotografías..etc. etc. y no tengo tiempo ni de dormir.

Ya el martes termino con el último examen y me puedo dedicar a escribir... así que hasta entonces, no habrá actualización.

Orden de actualización:

_Amanecer_

_El valor de una promesa_

_Sonrisa imaginaria_

_Una lágrima en la oscuridad_

_Lazos del destino_

_La mujer que se enamoró del hanyou_

_Fuerzas irresistibles._

Dime que me Amas se actualizará dentro de dos semanas mas o menos.


End file.
